Manchester, New Hampshire
1 Day After People Manchester is now empty even the two tallest buildings in the city, The Brady Sullivan Plaza Hotel and City Hall Hotel both located on Elm Street are deserted now it's a race against time to see which structure can last the longest. 5 Days After People The Market Basket nearby might be sitting pretty on the outside but on the inside all the food is starting to rot. In the time of humans the 110,378 residents of Manchester would always get their food weekly from this grocery store now the food is going to waste because the power shut off after the first two days but how long will the building last? 2 Weeks After People Not far from The Brady Sullivan Plaza Hotel and City Hall Hotel sits one of the most entertaining places in the city. Verizon Wireless Arena once welcomed concerts & sporting events but now the arena waits for concerts that will never happen. 1 Month After People The plants from the surrounding area are starting to make their way into the city and are choking the smaller buildings such as the Market Basket and it collapses under the weight of the plants. 6 Years After People The Verizon Wireless Arena is still standing but the inside is unrecognizable In the time of humans celebrities performed music and played sports inside but now inside the arena has become a bat cave filled with cob webs the outside is still recognizable at least for now. 20 Years After People The Brady Sullivan Plaza Hotel is starting to shed off it's glass panes due to corrosion in the frames. Nearby, The Verizon Wireless Arena have withstood two decades of brutal New Hampshire weather but now the weather is starting to take it's toll on the structure and the arena caves in from corrosion as the sign outside is knocked down by the debris. 50 Years After People The City Hall Hotel is also starting to shed it's windows due to rain and heat in the air but the frames last longer than Brady Sullivan's because they were bonded together with a special solvent but this solvent wore off long ago. 200 Years After People The City Hall Hotel lost it's windows 15 decades earlier now decay has set in and the structure begins to give way it as it falls onto the The City Hall next door and crashes in a pile of rubble. 400 Years After People The Brady Sullivan Plaza Hotel has survived 4 centuries of assault from New Hampshire's brutal climate thanks to a special design in the hotel that made it last longer but the inside started to rot and now the hotel finally keels over and falls into the street below completely being destroyed on impact. 3000 Years After People Plants have taken back what Manchester once was only a few piles of rubble remains. 1 Million Years After People Manchester is now just a forest with the rubble being buried under plant life and dirt in the battle of Manchester VS Nature, Nature won this battle in a Life After People.